Fake
by it's me no name
Summary: Luhan pikir menangani pernikahan mantan yang masih ia cintai adalah masalah terberat yang pernah ia alami. Namun Luhan salah, menggantikan mempelai wanita saat pemberkatan adalah jawabannya. Awalnya semua memang pura - pura, namun apa Luhan mampu mengabaikan debaran aneh di dadanya pada sosok pria yang bahkan menguatamakan uang diatas segalanya? HUNHAN, YAOI! rate M dulu biar aman.


Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau harus menyaksikan pernikahan mantan kekasihmu yang bahkan sampai saat ini pun masih kau cintai? Terlebih lagi ia adalah satu – satunya kekasih yang pernah kau miliki. Tentu saja hal itu akan menjadi pukulan terbesar dalam hidupmu bukan?

Dan di sini kita memiliki sosok pria dengan kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu. Tidak hanya menyaksikannya saja, bahkan ia harus mengurusi segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk keberlangsungan penikahan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan pria itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan merupakan seorang sales eksekutif yang berkerja di sebuah gedung konvensi terbesar di Korea Selatan, The Royal International Convention Centre. Luhan pikir selama tiga tahun ia berkerja di sana, satu – satunya masalah paling pelik yang pernah ia hadapi hanyalah alibi gila tamu yang ingin menghelat acara mewah bergengsi dengan harga yang begitu jatuh dari ketentuan yang perusahaannya berikan. Namun ternyata menangani pernikahan mantan kekasihmu jauh lebih pelik dari sederet hal gila yang pernah Luhan tangani.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat setelah ia melihat siapa tamu yang akan ia tangani dari celah pintu kantor pemasaran. Sialnya ia satu – satunya sales yang bertugas pagi itu. Jadilah ia harus merusak mata doe-nya dengan memandangi mantan kekasihnya bersama kekasih barunya menanyakan tentang harga ruang resepsi, makanan dan segala fasilitas yang mereka inginkan di pernikahan mereka. Bukankah terdengar sangat tragis?

Luhan semakin meningkatkan kecepatan _treadmil_ yang saat ini tengah ia gunakan. Cucuran keringat dan deru napas yang semakin tak beraturan itu tak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari bencana gila yang akan ia hadapi hari ini. Seolah – olah dengan ia terus berlari di atas mesin treadmilnya, ia mampu melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Namun sayang hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Hingga sampai paru – parunya terasa sesak Luhan baru mengecilkan kecepatan _treadmil_ -nya hingga akhrinya benda itu berhenti.

Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menghela napasnya kembali saat ia melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Itu artinya ia hanya memiliki waktu satu setengah jam sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi neraka.

Inilah suatu keadaan yang membuat Luhan berkhayal tentang kantong ajaib doraemon karangan mangaka Fujiko bukan hanya sekedar animasi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fake**

 **It's Me, No Name**

Boys Love, Romance, Drama

Mature

Sehun, Luhan and other

HunHan

© Seluruh tokoh saya ambil dari naungan SM Entertaiment. Untuk karakter, alur cerita dan latar berasal dari buah pemikiran saya tanpa ada unsur plagiarisme.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tensi darahnya mungkin semakin naik saat pertama kali ia memasukki kawasan gedung The Royal, papan bunga ucapan selamat milik salah satu kerabat mantan kekasihnya-lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

The Royal memiliki tiga ruang utama yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat resepsi. Dan untuk hari ini, masing - masing ruangan tersebut telah memiliki acara. Lalu, dari ketiga acara itu, mengapa harus papan bungan itu yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk? Apakah takdir memang ingin sekali tertawa di atas penderitaannya?

Ketika memasukki kantor pemasaran, Luhan mendapati Baekhyun –salah satu rekan kerjanya- tengah berkomunikasi mengenai keberlangsungan acara yang ia tangani dengan anggota dari departemen lain menggunakan _handy talk_. Pria ber-eyeliner itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan _handy talk_ di tangan kanannya dan *BEO di tangan kirinya. Wajar saja, tamunya hari ini berada di ruang _ballroom_ dengan kapasitas paling besar dan fasilitas terbanyak yang ada di gedung The Royal. Tentu saja akan ada banyak hal yang harus ia tangani. Bahkan BEO miliknya hari ini telah mengalami tiga kali perubahan.

Tapi saat ini Luhan tak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi masalah Baekhyun. Ia langsung menyambar _handy talk_ miliknya beserta lembaran BEO-nya. Memastikan kantung matanya tidak terlihat dan segera berjalan menuju lantai dua di mana ruangan tempat pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dilangsungkan.

"Luhan!"

Tepat ketika Luhan meraih gagang pintu, Baekhyun memanggil namanya disela – sela perdebatan alotnya dengan departemen lain melalui _handy talk_. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini terdiam dengan raut bingungnya.

"Delapan enam*." Baekhyun mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan anggota departemen lain sebelum ia menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut.

"Masih banyak wanita lain di dunia ini. Bahkan di luar sana ada yang lebih baik daripada Wu Qian. Teruslah berpikir positif bahwa mungkin saja jika kau menikah dengannya, ujung – ujungnya kalian pasti akan berpisah. Kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Raut bingung Luhan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis dengan diiringi kekehan kecil dari bibir tipisnya. "Delapan enam Tuan Park."

Luhan segera bergegas menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dengan sendu.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang telah berada di ruang resepsi terus memastikan segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan lancar. Memastikan jumlah meja dan kursi sesuai dengan kontrak, petugas _audio visual_ dan _lighting_ telah siap di posisinya dan juga jumlah pelayan sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Bahkan memastikan waktu hidangan dapat disajikan sesuai dengan kesepakatan antara pihak event organizer dan dirinya.

Selama itu Luhan dapat melupakan bahwa pernikahan yang saat ini tengah ia tangani adalah pernikahan milik mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai. Bahkan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang mengenal Luhan dengan baik, sempat dibuat kagum dengan sifat profesional-nya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama saat salah satu anggota EO yang menangani pernikahan itu menyampaikan pesan dari pengantin wanita bahwa ia ingin Luhan menemuinya di _audiroom_.

Dengan tulang kakinya yang bagikan jelly, Luhan berdiri di belakang sang mantan kekasih yang telah bersiap dengan gaun putih yang terlihat begitu indah melekat di tubuh langsingnya. Senyuman manis yang selalu diberikan gadis itu untuknya lima tahun silam kini telah berubah makna. Bukan lagi karena ia bahagia bersama Luhan, tapi sebagai sebuah senyuman selamat tinggal.

"Gege,,, tiga tahun masa kuliah yang aku habiskan bersamamu terkadang selalu terkenang ketika aku sedang melamun. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa sangat merindukan momen momen itu. Tapi bukankah hidupku tak akan pernah maju jika aku terus melihat ke belakang?"

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Gaun putihnya yang menyapu lantai ia angkat sedikit ketika ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku sadar bahwa saat itu aku benar – benar jahat karena meninggalkanmu, bahkan hingga saat ini pun aku masih merasa bersalah. Bisakah kau memaafkanku dan melupakanku?"

Beberapa detik berlalu begitu saja tanpa jawaban apapun dari Luhan. Keheningan yang terjadi hanya diisi oleh suara yang berasal dari mesin pendingin ruangan. Luhan sadar ia telah bersikap kekanak - kanakkan ketika Wu Qian menghela napas lemah melihat sikapnya saat ini. Berbeda jauh dengan Luhan yang dewasa ketika keduanya masih merajut kasih.

"Aku memutuskan bahwa hidupku harus terus berlanjut, bahkan saat ini aku akan menikah. Begitu juga denganmu, _Ge_. Kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Lupakan aku dan carilah wanita lain yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupmu! Bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Luhan masih belum bisa menjawab. Sekilas gadis itu melihat mata doe Luhan mulai memerah. Dan semakin besarlah rasa bersalah Wu Qian.

"Permisi? Sebentar lagi akad pemberkatan akan dimulai." Kegitan kedua sejoli yang pernah menjalin kasih ini terhenti saat salah satu anggota _EO_ masuk untuk mengingatkan Wu Qian tentang jadwal yang telah mereka susun dengan apik.

Wu Qian mengangguk pelan dan memintanya untuk memberikan keduanya waktu beberapa menit lagi.

"Berbahagialah." Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Luhan mengucapkan sepatah kata yang akan menjadi keputusan final dalam hidupnya. Keputusan yang bahkan tak mampu hatinya yakini.

"Jadi-... kau memaafkanku _Ge_?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu indah. "Aku pun akan melanjutkan hidupku dengan baik. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah terjadi. Takdir tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Lanjutkan hidupmu dan berbahagialah dengan pernikahanmu ini. Jika suamimu itu bernai menyakitimu, katakan pada _gege_ , maka _gege_ akan menghajarnya hingga babak melur."

Wu Qian benar – benar tertawa lepas melihat candaan ringan yang Luhan lontarkan. Ketegangan yang menyelimuti keduanya perlahan runtuh. Status semu bernama mantan kekasih kini perlahan berubah nama menjadi hubungan kakak adik yang terasa hangat. Dan perlahan beban yang keduanya tanggung lima tahun belakangan ini terangkat secara perlahan.

"Pergilah! Ia telah menunggumu di altar." Wu Qian mengangguk mantap dan segera berlalu pergi meinggalkan _audiroom_ yang terasa semakin dingin hingga menusuk ke dalam tulang Luhan. Memeluknya dengan erat hingga menyadarkan Luhan bahwa masa lalu indah yang ia jalani dengan gadis itu masih akan terus mengikatnya sebarapa keras pun ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah merelakannya ke pelukan pria lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemberkatan yang Wu Qian dan sang kekasih jalani baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini kedua sejoli yang telah terikat janji suci itu tengah manjalani resepsi pernikahan mereka. Luhan juga sudah memastikan seluruh tamu mendapatkan jamuan mereka, termasuk para tamu – tamu yang tak terduga.

Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai satu. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya di kantor pemasaran. Sekedar meminum kopi hitam ataupun membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Namun suara bising yang terus bersahutan dari _HT_ miliknya membuat rasa penasarannya muncul. Ia pun menaikkan dua tingkat volume _HT_ -nya dan saat itu ia sadar ada masalah besar dengan _event_ yang saat ini tengah Baekhyun tangani.

" _Security monitor, security."_

" _Masuk."_

" _Pastikan di setiap pintu masuk dan pintu keluar ada petugas yang berjaga. Periksa setiap tamu yang mencurigakan."_

" _Delapan enam pak."_

" _Baekhyun marketing monitor."_

" _Sepuluh enam* pak."_

" _Pak Wu Yi Fan monitor, pak."_

" _Masuk!"_

" _Baekhyun dan Yesung sunbaebnim berada di hall sedang sibuk menenangkan seluruh tamu undangan dan pihak keluarga."_

Luhan yakin benar ada yang tak beres kali ini. Spekulasinya tentang terorisme ataupun mengenai kelompok penjahat yang menerobos masuk, mulai merajai pikirannya. Kabar burungnya, yang saat ini menikah di ruang _ballroom_ adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun tiga tahun belakangan ini dengan seorang wanita pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar milik orang tuanya.. Bisa saja musuhnya di dunia bisnis berniat menghancurkan acara pernikahnnya.

" _Mark Banquet monitor."_

" _Masuk pak."_

" _Turunkan pelayan food runner untuk membagikan spare welcom cake dan welcom drink yang tersisa supaya tamu lebih tenang."_

" _Delapan enam pak."_

Luhan mendecak kesal melihat monitor yang tertera di samping pintu lift menunjukkan lantai lima dengan panah yang mengarah ke atas. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Luhan berlari menuju tangga darurat.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Namun Baekhyun adalah sabat seperjuangannya dari pertama kali ia masuk ke tempat ini. Bahkan mereka melakukan interview dengan nomor yang berurut. Ia tak mau sampai sahabatnya itu mengalami masalah besar. Sebisa mungkin ia akan membantu pria itu jika ia bisa.

" _Security monitor, security."_

" _Masuk pak."_

" _Siapa yang berjaga di pintu darurat dekat lift barang?"_

" _Ada Taeyong dan Mark pak."_

" _Mark monitor, Mark."_

" _Masuk pak."_

" _Tingkatkan pengawasan. Kemungkinan pengantin wanita kabur dari pintu darurat di basement."_

 **WHAT THE HELL!**

Jadi kekacauan yang terjadi sedari tadi karena pengantin wanitanya kabur?

Luhan bahkan hampir terpeleset saat ia menuruni tangga ketika ia mengetahu inti dari permasalahan yang tengah terjadi. Sejenak Luhan berpikir apakah cerita – cerita picisan seperti itu bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting _HT_ -nya yang terus berbunyi nyaring.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di antara anak tangga. Mengistirahatkan paru – parunya yang berkerja keras mengais oksigen ketika ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju lantai satu.

"Hei?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya ketika ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Dan perasaan Luhan menjadi tak enak saat ia melihat seorang wanita dan pria berpakaian jas formal memasang wajah lega mereka.

"Tolong ikut kami sekarang!"

Luhan benar – benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Ia tahu siapa kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka adalah salah satu anggota _EO_ yang menangani pernikahan tamu milik Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang membuat Luhan harus mengikuti mereka? Apa hubungan Luhan dengan mereka?

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Tolong berkerja samalah! Suasana saat ini sudah sangat kacau karena anda. Bahkan jadwal yang telah tim kami susun menjadi berantakkan."

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Tolonglah!" Kedua orang itu langsung mengapit masing – masing tangan Luhan dan segera menarik Luhan menuju _audiroom_ yang berada di lantai satu, ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk pengantin. Mereka tak perduli dengan jeritan Luhan yang meminta mereka untuk melepaskannya. Yang terpenting saat ini Luhan harus diamankan di _audiroom_.

"Kami sudah menemukannya." Kedua orang itu mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu sofa yang berada di _audiroom_ dengan cukup kasar.

PLAAAKK!

Belum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Luhan, sebuah tamparan yang terasa cukup kuat menghantam pipinya. Bahkan suara tamparan itu masih berdengung di telinganya.

"Apa kau gila hah?! Kau sudah membuat malu keluarga kita! Apa kau pikir dengan tindakkan kaburmu itu bisa membuat kau bahagia dengan pria itu?!"

Luhan menaikkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya ini. Pandangan mereka beragam. Di sudut sana ada sosok pria jangkung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang seolah – olah membuatnya merasa ia tak diharapkan kehadirannya, ada yang memandanganya dengan iba, ada yang memandangnya dengan jijik dan terutama pria paruh baya di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah yang mengkilat – kilat.

Jujur, sampai saat ini otak encernya tak mampu memahami apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi padanya. Mengapa ia harus terlibat dalam masalah ini. Bahkan ia tak mengenal mereka. Luhan hanya tau bahwa mereka adalah anggota keluarga yang sedang melaksanakan pernikahan di ruang _ballroom_. Lalu mengapa Luhan ditarik ke ruangan ini dan tanpa aba – aba menampar dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Oh Sehun mau menikah denganmu Irene!"

 **WHAT THE FUCK!**

" _Luhan, pengantin wanitanya benar – benar mirip sekali dengan dirimu. Bahkan ia terlihat bagaikan kopian dirimu dalam versi wanita."_

Ingatan samar mengenai ucapan Baekhyun empat bulan lalu tiba – tiba muncul dalam pikiran Luhan . Tunggu! Apakah mereka mengira Luhan adalah Irene sang pengantin wanita yang berusaha kabur dengan melakukan penyamaran?

"Jawab aku Irene!"

"Berhenti _yeobo_!" Sosok wanita paruh baya lain menghentikan pria di depan Luhan yang akan melayangkan kembali tamparannya pada wajah Luhan.

"Kau bisa membuat pipinya lebam _yeobo_. Tamu undnagan akan curiga."

Luhan yang masih _shock_ tetap terdiam ketika wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Menangis tersedu – sedu di bahunya sambil meracaukan hal –hal aneh yang tak Luhan mengerti.

"Mengapa kau menghancurkan hati ibu seperti ini Irene. Kau benar – benar tega."

"A-Aku bukan Irene."

"Kau berani berbicara, ha?!"

"Berhenti membentakku pak! Aku bukan anakmu!" Luhan mulai mendapatkan nyawanya kembali. Tak perduli mereka akan percaya atau tidak. Ia akan terus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Irene, berhentilah! Jangan membantah ayamu. Segera ganti pakaianmu ini."

"Tapi ak-"

"Luhan!"

Luhan benar benar bernapas lega ketika Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke _audiroom_ bersama sang general manager.

"Maaf atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pak, bu. Tapi yang saat ini bersama kalian bukanlah sang pengantin wanita. Ia adalah salah satu pegawai The Royal yang memang memiliki wajah yang menyerupai Irene." Ucap Kris selaku sang general manager.

"Apa kalian bersekongkol, ha? Aku ayahnya dan aku tahu benar bagaimana anakku. Dia ini Irene! Dan dia melakukan penyamaran dengan merebut pakaian salah satu anggota EO kami."

"Bagaimana bisa anda begitu yakin bahwa aku adalah anakmu? Aku Luhan, salah satu sales eksekutif di The Royal, bukan Irene anakmu!"

"Buktikan." Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok pria jangkung berjas putih formal di sudut ruangan. Wajah datarnya dan suara beratnya itu benar – benar membuat Luhan lebih kesal daripada berhadapan dengan pria tua di depannya ini.

"Baik!" Dan Luhan sudah berada di puncak emosinya.

Ia mencampakkan jas formal hitamnya ke sembarang arah dan membuka kemeja putihnya dengan paksa hingga beberapa butir kancing bajunya terlepas paksa. Menamppilkan dada bidang putih dengan abs rata pada perutnya.

 **ZONK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kumuohon bantu kami nak. Berapapun uang yang kau mau akan kami berikan. Tapi kali ini saja, tolong selmatkan harga diri kami."

Sebenarnya Luhan tak tega melihat kedua pasang suami istri ini berlutut di hadapannya memintanya untuk menyamar sebagai Irene demi harga diri mereka. Tapi perlakuan pria tadi yang telah menampar pipinya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya membuatnya benar – benar sakit hati.

Tapi bukan itu saja! Demi apa mereka meminta Luhan untuk menggantikan posisi Irene sementara sebagai pengantin wanita? Itu artinya ia harus memakai gaun yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan polesan yang menutupi wajahnya. Hell! Luhan itu laki – laki tulen yang memiliki batangan. Mau taruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai laki – laki ketika ia dipaksa memakai pakaian wanita. Dimanaaaa?

Lagi pula ini bukan masalah sepele. Menggantikan Irene sama saja dengan menggantikan wanita itu dalam proses pengikatan janji suci. Jadi maksudnya ia akan menikah dengan laki laki berwajah datar itu?

Hell! Luhan laki – laki normal yang masih menyukai vagina dan buah dada besar wanita yang bisa ia remas. Bukan dada rata dengan batangan yang sama dengan yang ia miliki diantara selangaknya. Jadi mau laga pedang gitu?

"Maaf, saya tak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda. Saya laki – laki tulen yang menyukai wanita, bukan laki – laki."

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga homo." Luhan berusaha acuh dengan pria datar di ujung sana. Tak ada gunakanya ia menanggapi pria itu.

"Hanya sementara saja nak. Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu. Harga diri kami akan benar – benar hancur jika pernikahan besar ini gagal. Pernikahan ini juga sebagai simbol persatuan dua perusahaan besar. Apa kata kolega kami nanti. Tolonglah!"

"Kami akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta. Apapun yang kau mau kami akan berikan. Apapun itu. Tolong kami nak. Kami mohon."

"Ayah, ibu kalian terlalu berlebihan. Bilang saja wanita itu kabur. Toh yang malu bukan kita, tapi keluarga mereka. Batalkan saja pernikahan ini dan tarik kembali uang kita dari The Royal."

" _Sepuluh lima Kris Wu!"_

Baekhyun, Kris dan Luhan langsung terdiam mendengar suara itu. Ketiganya hapal betul intonasi dan nada yang baru saja keduanya dengar dari _HT_. Dan hal tersebut pasti pertanda buruk.

Kris menghela napasnya sejenak dan berbicara "Masuk Sooman _Sajangnim_."

" _Katakan pada Luhan aku akan memecatnya jika ia menolak. Bahkan aku akan memotong setengah gaji kalian untuk kerugian yang aku alami."_

Berakhir sudah hidup Luhan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan nyawanya perlahan – lahan ditarik dari tubuhnya.

"Delapan tujuh _sajangnim_."

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan prihatin bercampur memohon. Bagaiaman pun Luhan adalah salah satu karyawan andalannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan pegawainya yang satu itu hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Dalam hati ia mengutuk pencipta alat penyadap suara dan pembuat kamera CCTV.

"Luhan... tolonglah. Lagi pula saat pemberkatan nanti yang akan disebut itu nama Irene, bukan namamu. Dan pemberkatan itu pasti tidak akan sah. Kumohon, aku butuh gajiku untuk membayar cicilan mobil rumah kami."

"Luhan, apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar. Tak akan terjadi hal buruk. Kami semua akan melindungimu. Kami akan menjaga rahasiamu. Aku akan memastikan hanya kita yang berada di ruangan ini saja yang tahu. Bisa Luhan?"

Luhan menghela napas dengan berat, merasa ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Bagaiamana mungkin ia tega membuat seluruh gaji pegawai The Royal dipotong setengah untuk mengganti kerugian yang bos mereka alami.

"Baiklah."

Luhan ingin meralat ucapannya mengenai masalah paling pelik yang pernah ia alami adalah menangani pernikahan mantan kekasihmu dan menggantikannya menjadi menyamar menjadi pengantin wanita. Berhati – hatilah untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Penjelasan :

 **BEO : Banquet Event Order. Isinya merupakan informasi mengenai acara yang akan berlangsung dan dijadikan sebagian acuan persiapan acara untuk setiap departemen yang tersebut dalam BEO.**

 **HT : Handy Talk**

 **EO : Event Organizer**

 **Kode HT (Handy Talk)**

 **8-6 : Dimengerti**

 **10-6 : Sibuk**

 **10-5 : Ada pesan yang akan disampaikan**

 **8-7 : Disampaikan.**

Hai semuanya!

Aku bawa fanfic baru untuk pair HunHan.

Tapi tetep ya... mau newbie atau engga, typo itu adalah sifat alami manusia yang tak bisa di pungkiri. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typonya. Seperti The Elegant yang belum diganti jadi The Royal ataupun akad yang belum diganti jadi pemberkatan, dan typo – typo lain yang tak terdeteksi.

Okelah itu aja. **Happy reading!**


End file.
